Rock God
Appearance Rock God is a slightly above average height male, sporting leather jackets and dark jeans on almost every occasion. He dresses on the trendy side of fashion, which for him is emulating the new wave of street wear mixed in with 1970's to 1980's aesthetics. He even wears his own clothing, like his patented God Shades, which are strikingly similar to Raybands. Personality On the surface, Rock God is a bombastic, over the top, idiotic, and wholesome man. He lives and breaths for music, and conveys his every emotion through a ballad or throaty scream. He's a modern diva with a heart of gold. He doesn't live the super star lifestyle, he is the superstar life style. He drinks, he parties, and he's been on the news more than any other hero in Japan. But he also uses his platform to speak out frequently against societies tenancies. He often asks meaningful questions from his audience, ones that ask them to reflect on the world they all live in. Directly after that, he'll plug his energy drink or his new album. He's found most of the time in any of the following locations: A concert, charity event, or party. Off stage and out of the spotlight, Rock God is very aware of his persona to a granular degree. He constantly is keeping track of his influence across the globe, and heavily involved with the teams that create his image and branding. His passion relies in marketing, something he feels the hero brand needs a revitalization of. He's also acutely aware of the effect he has on people, which is why he plays up his personality to an 11. He feels that the world needs some distraction from all the chaos of the modern era, and has burdened himself with being a light in dark times. Synopsis Rock God was a talented musician, able to play over 20 instruments by the time he was 16. He enrolled at Belmont University in Tennessee USA, where a whose who of artists got their start. While there, he discovered he had a knack for business classes in additional to his musical talents. He graduated with his degree in song writing and an MBA to go along with it. While in University he amassed a strong following on his social media, making it easy for him to make the leap to a pro hero when the time finally came. Right out of college several music labels wanted Rock God to record records with them, word had already gotten around about a hot new talent and everyone wanted a piece. Rock God defied expectations and published his own album independently, the self titled "New Rock Era." The album was received to mixed reviews. Critics found it to be a holistic art piece, paying tribute to the long dead Rock and Roll era of music but creating something fresh, while casual music fans simply didn't click with it. Rock God spent the next year recording covers and uploading them online, all which received great support from his audience. He had and uncanny ability to emulate singers voices, so he started to take advantage of that by going to the bars near his apartment and doing covers for bands like ACDC, Journey, and Aerosmith. It helped him pay the bills. Rock God would try again with a second album, this one studio produced. The album, "Rock and Bop" had mass appeal, garnering a gold record and even more followers on social media. But what the public didn't know, is that the studio stole his vocals and threw them over different tracks, remixing him to sound like a club DJ. He wasn't even getting all the money he should have been from the deal. Frustrated and betrayed, Rock God went radio silent on all his accounts for a two months during the height of his new fame. Tabloids went nuts, wondering why this sudden rising star cut himself from all media. Was he a drug addict? Did he kill himself? What had happened? His followers were extremely concerned about him, thousands of videos online of teenagers crying because they thought he was dead. Rock God emerged two months later with his third album, "Fuck the Record." A play on words of the common phrase, "For the Record," and an indirect way to address the way he was treated by his label. The album was ten songs of pure Rock and Roll anger towards how he felt about the music industry, name dropping his producers and label company during most of the tracks. This of course terminated the contract with his label, and made him effectively cut off from any money from the "Rock and Bop" album. For most musicians it would have been the end, but Rock God had such a dedicated following on social media that he made a considerable amount of money, and turned public opinion on the record label. Other musicians used it as a rallying cry to expose other stories of bad producers, leading to a small movement in the music industry to revitalize good common practices. The big move even gave Rock God his name. On track 1 of "Fuck the Record," he screamed the line, "Can't kill me, I'm a fucking Rock God!" Thus, Rock God was born. He'd go on to make music with a lot of big names, only obtaining his Pro Hero license after achieving fame as a renowned musician. With the license in hand, Rock God used it primarily to hit people over the head with his guitar during concerts when people got too rowdy. But overtime he began to use it help him easier access to natural disaster areas to entertain survivors, and even start charities for those who had little. Over time his style has evolved to reflect his age. He still loves playing loud and bombastic sounds, but will mix slower styles and lyrics into some of his newer works. He even has done art pieces as albums, creating a persona called "Nega-God" which is supposed to represent the villains of society from their point of view as victims of the system. Abilities Feedback Rock God can adjust the frequency and amplification of a sound as long as it passes through his body. He can changes the elements of a sound with a single thought, distorting noise and making it extremely loud as an offensive move. He mostly uses it for making cool sounding audio effects and helping him sing. Trivia *Rock God has a dedicated roadie named Brodie, who can clone himself. Brodie serves as Rock God's primary security and road crew. They've known each other for almost ten years. *Rock God first appeared in the game as an announcer for the UA sports festival. Quotes * "Believe in yourself, in your vision, but don't run forward in the dark with your God shades on. You need to see where you're putting that passion." * "Where is this cosmic limo taking you and your dreams?" * "BRODIE, FLIP THIS LIMO! WE GOT STARS WHO NEED TO REACH THEIR SPOTLIGHT!" * "OH BABY, THE COSMOS ARE ALIVE AND BURNING TONIGHT!" * "WHAM! BAM! SHANG-A-SLANG!"